The Oraculum
by okdreaming
Summary: Trip kept a journal of his early life with T'Pol for their daughter.


TITLE: The Oraculum  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: Trip/T'Pol  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything; I'm just borrowing them.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first venture into Enterprise Fan Fic. I think Trip/T'Pol make a cute couple. I can't stomach Archer/T'Pol. It makes me feel ill for some reason. I have written a couple of bits in different fandoms under other pen names. Feedback would be nice but isn't expected. I'm very bad at giving feedback, myself. So just read and hopefully enjoy!

I expect your wonderin' what this journal is about? I thought I'd set pen to paper (literally). I got to figuring I should explain a bit more about how me an' your Ma came to have you. I should have told you before now but it was easier not to talk about it.

As you already know, your Ma was the Science Officer aboard the Enterprise. Our relationship wasn't what I would call plain sailin'. I never really had much time for Vulcans, and for such a logical person your Ma seemed to go out of her way to get under my skin. She found me quite 'irrational' as she told me on several occasions. I thought she was an interferin', stuck up Vulcan.

Just between you an' me, I think your Uncle Jon was sweet on her. I'm not sure whether she noticed but I know for a fact she wasn't interested in him, in that way. She had him filed under Captain, in a room with all that other borin' stuff. Interestin' place your Ma's head. Beautiful Landscape - like the Arizona desert but reddish with vivid red and blue skies. It's a shame I never got a chance to spend more time there. Anyway, I'm ramblin'.

Towards the end of the second year your Ma an' me got kidnapped from our beds as we slept aboard Enterprise and dumped into this Cell - it was actually quite an opulent (your Ma's word not mine) room but as we couldn't leave it was a prison. I didn't know and still don't know which planet we were taken to. We were fed and watered three times a day for a couple of weeks. I got the feeling they were watching our interaction, waitin' for somethin' but for the life of me I couldn't work out what. I didn't have to wonder for too long, eventually they got tired of waitin' and just shot us both in the arm with some drug. The drug made us in a word 'horny'. Actually that's understatin' it, imagine a pair of dogs in heat and then multiply it by a factor of a hundred. Whatever they gave us it was pretty potent stuff, so much so we wouldn't stop to eat until absolutely necessary and even then...I think they weakened the solution after a while, so that we ate regularly. What with your Ma bein' Vulcan an' all, I need to be treated pretty frequent as well - this is just between you and me. I don't want it getting all over Starfleet.

I still don't understand why they drugged us. They must've had the technology to perform artificial insemination. There was no need to...I guess they were just a bunch of voyeuristic aliens. They didn't bother to communicate with us unless absolutely necessary. I remember when they told us your Ma was pregnant. I don't think I've ever been so happy and sad. They told us that once the baby was born we would be free to go, without the child. I started hollerin' at them calling them all the names under the sun. Your Ma shushed me and asked them why they hadn't just taken DNA samples from both of us. They replied, " it wasn't written" and left. We concluded that they must be followin' some crackpot alien prophecy. We did attempt to escape but discovered it was hopeless - there was no way to leave the room; the hidden door was programmed to open only to certain DNA sequences. So we were stuck there until the baby was born.

You made your arrival several months later in the middle of what sounded like a very heated battle. We had been hearing explosions around - what I assume was a base - for several hours during which time your Ma had gone into labour. As the explosions started to sound closer, I asked your Ma if she couldn't "hurry up and give birth". She proceeded to give me a very long talk on the illogicalness of human behaviour, using some very old words along with some words that I wasn't at all sure were part of the English language. Not to mention the obviously Vulcan words. I think it's safe to say I might have ticked your Ma off some. I learned that when she's ticked, your Ma's got a mouth on her that would make a Sailor blush. I decided against makin' any more encouragin' comments that might be taken the wrong way.

She gave birth to ya a couple of hours later - it just about took it outta her. I don't think I had ever seen her looking so small and fragile. I wish...I hugged her real tight. I told her that I loved her an' I didn't expect her to love me back but maybe we could become good friends. She looked at me real hard, like she was considering somethin'. Then she said " We are already good friends, Charles," and she smiled a real honest to goodness smile. I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as your Ma holdin' you and smilin'. Your Ma's next words pulled the rug right out from under me. She informed me that even though I was highly irrational and human. It would be logical to become fully bonded as we already had a child. I had to sit down at this point. I don't think I ever considered marrying her, well that's not strictly true - I considered it and then discarded it, as I didn't think she would ever consider me a suitable husband.

Before I could reply to her proposal, one of the guards burst into the room an' told us we had to leave, that it was now time to fulfil The Oraculum. I had no idea what he was going on about but I didn't care he was letting us go, with you. That was all that mattered. He showed us to a small shuttle, handed us water, a couple of books and a PADD. I guess you could say that lady luck was on our side because who ever it was shootin' at them didn't pay any attention to us. We managed to leave the planet's surface and head out into space. We still didn't know where we were and we had no idea what this Oraculum was or what was written in the alien books. All that paled into insignificance - we were free, and all together. In the end that's all that really mattered.


End file.
